Darkness Within
by Serena Jackson
Summary: Serena is the Daughter of Chaos and Amy is Sailor Galaxy. The Sailor Scouts tried to save them. What will happen? Is it the end? ( New Sailors appears).
1. I The Realization

**Hey guys! I'm Serena Jackson and this is my first fanfiction and I'm only 10 years old if you don't like my fanfiction don't say anything! **

**Disclaimer : I will never own Sailor Moon!**

Chapter One: The Realization

"_She's my daughter and she still have my blood!" demanded a man with a blonde hair his crystal black eyes seem to glow with anger Queen Selene stepped back "Chaos.." she muttered silently " I know!" she said "But…" she wiped the tears at her eyes "But what?" Chaos snapped "You have no rights to make her evil as you are" Queen Selene said Chaos aura is becoming black his eyes is starting to glow with red color and he turned his back at Queen Selene "And I promise my mother to raised her with love and hope" Queen Selene said " But I'm going to make her feel Destruction and pain like I do" Chaos said as little girl with a blonde hair in pigtails she wore a pink dress and holding bunch of red roses " Father! Mother!" The little girl exclaimed running to her father Chaos " Father these are for you!" she said offering her father the red roses his father accepted it " Thank you Serenity" he said Serenity hugged her father " Your Welcome" Queen Selene smiled at Serenity. Serenity's expression became curious when she saw her mother " Mother your eyes are watery that is means your sad?" she said pointing at Queen Selene " Sweety It's nothing can you leave us for a second please" Queen Selene said calmly Serenity nodded and walked to the doors and shut it close then the room became dark again " I will do as I want" said Chaos as he disapeard in the darkness Tears fell down at Queen Selene's eyes " Oh my Serenity my sweet Serenity" she mumbled_

Serena sat down beads of sweat is at her forehead she looked at her pink hello kitty alarm clock 2:30 am she stood up and sat at her study desk and stared at the picture of herself, her boyfriend Darien and Rini her daughter from the future but something seemed to go wrong Rini's image faded as well as Darien It was only her alone she gasped then she felt a cold wind behind her a black angel wing's feather fell down at her very hands she stood up and looked behind her it was a girl with a brown hair up to her shoulder her eyes were crystal green and she is wearing a black and gray sailor senshi outfit " What?!" Serena gasped " Who are you?" The girl smiled " I'm Sailor Eris" Serena hold the her brooch Sailor Eris laughs " Oh don't mind to transform Your just going to waste you energy and besides Im not going to hurt you" She chided. Serena stared at her with confusion " What are you doing here?" she asked. Sailor Eris revealed an evil smirk " To Realize who and what you are…" she said and a dark light exploded Serena's eyes became glassy…

_Serena is staring at a man with a blonde hair " Who are you ?" she asked the man grinned her aura became stronger "I'm Chaos your father" he said Serena took a step backward " What no I'm not I will never be your daughter" she said angrily Chaos smirked " That is no way to treat you father" Serena is becoming angrier her eyes are becoming Purple " For the last time I will never be you daughter!" she yelled Chaos grinned evilly and snapped his finger Serena's transformation broche flew up " Hey!" Serena Screamed trying to reach her brooch " Give that back!" before she touched the brooch it shattered into million pieces even the silver crystal on it Serena gasped her eyes became red with anger " My dear" Chaos said soothingly " Darkness is your power" And he disappeared in the darkness _

Serena's eyes return to normal her brooch is gone tears fell down from her eyes " You see" said Sailor Eris" You didn't belong to the light you belong to us in the darkness" . Serena's Sadness turned to anger " I will never have blood of Chaos" she screamed Sailor Eris smirked at her and disappeared Serena fell to her knees " No that's not true…"

"SE-RE-NA!" Screamed a little boy's voice " Your late!" he said screaming at Serena's ears She sat up like she's been shot by a lightning bolt " Sammy! What?! " It's 7:30 your class is in fifteen minutes!" Sammy said at her older sister " Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" she said as she stood up and wear her school uniform and brushed her teeth Sammy rolled his eyes " Stupid…" he said as he walked out of Serena's bedroom. Serena ran down the stairs accidentally she slip " Ouch! My butt" she stood up rubbing her butt " Good morning Mom and dad!" she said as she ate eggs and tofu. She her bag and when she was about to go out her mother called her " Serena! Aren't you going to bring your lunch!". Serena sighed and snatched her lunch box. Serena walked to the street when she saw Amy they both looked pretty down " Hey!" Serena greeted her Amy smiled at her " You look pretty down" Amy said. Serena sighed " You too…" she said trying to change the conversation " I have nightmares this night" Amy said Serena's eyes widened " About who?" Serena asked " About myself…." Amy answered tears fell down to her eyes she tried to choke back her tears " A girl looked totally like me her except her hair is white as snow her eyes are purple she said I stole her identity as Sailor Mercury and I supposed to be Sailor Galaxy I suppose to serve the daughter of Chaos…" she said but Serena stopped her " I have that dream to…" Serena said than Amy noticed something Serena's brooch is gone but she didn't asked her why. Then Serena stared at her seriously her eyes were turning purple " I'm the daughter of Chaos"


	2. II The Ugly Truth and Rising of darkness

Chapter Two : The Ugly Truth and The Rising of the Darkness

Amy still can't believe Serena is the daughter of Chaos and The Princess of The Dark Moon that shows why she is really down since this morning when she told her that dream. While she was walking at the street she saw Victoria and Andy (A/N sorry I don't know any of their classmates name) staring at her with disgust but she tried to be friendly " Hey!" Amy smiled at them. Victoria looked at her " Get away from us cheater!" she said at Amy " I'm not a cheater" Amy said " Just Get away from us" Victoria said. Amy walked away from them when she saw Molly talking with Deanna " Have you known Amy is a cheater that's why she perfect her tests" Molly started Deanna raised a eyebrow " Who told you that?" she asked " Victoria she said Amy copies on her test paper" Molly said when they saw Amy Deanna and Molly looked at Amy with disappointment. Amy ran away Tears fell down from her eyes " Cheater…"

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Serena know that she can trust Amy for telling her secret. Serena is at the park trying to calm herself down when she saw Rei, Lita and Mina talking " Serena is weak we must kick her out" Rei said Mina agreed " We always wanted to kick her out but Amy always stop us" Mina said " Let just kick her out she always messes our plans" Lita said then Serena walked near them Rei stood up " Serena" Rei said " You are so weak" Rei continued " And we kick you out" Mina finished. Serena felt tears at her cheeks " I… Understand I don't belong here" Serena said as she walked away with Anger and Betrayal at her chest. Then she saw Amy crying the same as her " Amy…" Serena said and she ran to Amy. " They don't want us?" Amy asked Serena nodded " They don't need us" Amy smirked as well as Serena " Let us show them who we really are" Amy said. suddenly the symbol of the Dark Moon appears on Serena's and Amy's forehead Suddenly A light exploded Serena's Brooch is back except it was silver and has a symbol of Dark Moon Amy's transformation pen is back it was color black with the symbol of the Galaxy They both grinned " We are evil" said Serena " Moon Eternal Darkness Eclipse Power!" " Galaxy Darkness power" Serena's skirt is purple the ruffles on it is gray and black her ribbon is purple the brooch is pin in it her gloves are gray her earrings are dark crystal her chocker is gray with symbol of the Dark Moon her forehead bear the mark of the Dark Moon her scepter is black and purple the silver crystal became dark crystal her boots became purple and the moon symbol in it is gone. Amy's skirt is Black with white glitters her ribbon is gray and the crystal on it is black her gloves are black her chocker is gray her tiara is silver the gems on it is black her earrings are gray her boots are gray. " Stop it right there" said a voice which make Amy and Serena turn their back It was Sailor Mars , Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter " What?!" Rei said "Sorry we didn't tell you about who we are" Amy said " You guys are Sailor Scouts of Darkness?" asked Lita They nodded " Well in that case…" Serena said "Eclipse Darkness!" The black lightning hit the Sailors scouts . Amy smirked " Galatica Shock!" The black light exploded " How could you do this?" Mina asked. Serena eyes glowed purple " You betrayed me I thought I could trust you" Serena said tears fell down at her eyes suddenly a light exploded Sailor Eris appears " You have no right to make our princess cry" "Eris Supreme Crystal Explosion!" Black crystal shards rained one shard ripped Sailor Mars Arms and make it bleed " Ouch…" She complained "Painful?" Sailor Eris said "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Lightning balls flew to Sailor Eris but before it touches her the attack faded " Impossible!" Lita said " You know if you want to fight us you must be strong not weak" Sailor Eris said " Mercury Aqua Rhapsody " The water hit Sailor Eclipse, Galaxy, Eris " Who's that?" Amy said then a girl that looks like Amy except she got white hair and purple eyes she is wearing the Sailor Mercury outfit " I'm Sailor Mercury!" the girl said. Amy's expression became angry " Galaxy supreme Asteroids!" Black stones fall down the sky " Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The chain breaks when it touches the stones The stones hit the four Sailor Scouts " Not fair there are four of them Where is Sailor Ceres!" Sailor Eris Complained " I'm here!" A voice said a girl with a pink hair tied in a ponytail her eyes are red and wearing red and brown sailor scouts outfit

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

The Sailor scouts are walking down the street with the new Sailor Mercury " Who are you?" asked Lita " I'm Bliss Fimo"

- Sorry Guys short Chapter really need to do something important. Bye

Serena Jackson Out


End file.
